Pretty Girls
is female-only archtype cards created and used by Samuel Roidmude while his primary deck was too defenseless against alternate Jack and his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend only Selena, however, became embarrassed by Samuel Roidmude's hilarious actions. The leader of the Pretty Girls was Samuel Nakaoka's secondary ace monster Pretty Girl Avatar beside with Scar-Eyes Dragon. Biology The Pretty Girls were young matured girls who particularly created by Samuel Nakaoka the Second to assist his primary deck in battle. Some of the stronger Pretty Girls were normal summoned about 2000 to 2500 without Tribute Summon. Each Pretty Girls can be either Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon. These Pretty Girls can evolve by using either Pretty Girl Cocoon, Cosmic (or Limit-Break) Synchro Summon or Chaos Xyz Summon into stronger forms. This may used for using three methods. *Egg - A starting stage used only Pretty Girls Eggs. The Pretty Girls Eggs could hatch into their larval forms by Special Summoning on deck in 2 turns. *Larval Form - An young girl after hatched from Pretty Girls Eggs. Each larval Pretty Girls has less ATK and more DEF before evolution starts. *Adolescent Form - An teengirl achieved from using Pretty Girls Metamorphosis or using Fusion/Synchro/Xyz Summoning. Each adolescent Pretty Girls has more ATK and less DEF. *Cocoon - Used from Evolution Cocoon or Pretty Girls Metamorphosis. The Cocoon can emerged in 3 turns into adult form. *Adult Form - Also called last achieved from Pretty Girls Metamorphosis or Fusion/Cosmic/Limit-Break Synchro or Chaos Xyz Summon. Each Pretty Ladies has highest ATK. *Avatar - The special form of Larval state achieved from Rising Avatar or Call Avatar. This Avatar state was actually based on Selena's appearance when Samuel Nakaoka the Second drew her design and his secondary ace monster naming her Pretty Girl Avatar. History Pretty Girl Avatar vs. Clear Wing Dragon Archtype Deck Normal Monsters Avatars *Pretty Girl Avatar (2000/1800) Pretty Girls Evolutionary-chain Stage *Pretty Girls Egg (0/2000) *Pretty Girls Cocoon (0/2500) Pretty Girls Stages *Pretty Girls: Butterfly Girl (1300/1500) *Pretty Girls: Cat Girl (500/1800) *Pretty Girls: Hornstrike Girl (2000/0) *Pretty Girls: Crystal Girl (1800/2000) *Pretty Girls: Snake Girl (300/1000) *Pretty Girls: Shield Girl (0/2500) Pretty Ladies Stages *Pretty Ladies: Jaguar Lady (2000/1500) *Pretty Ladies: Knight Lady (1800/1300) *Pretty Ladies: Twinmode Lady (2000/1800) *Pretty Ladies: Moonlight Lady (2100/1800) Fusion Monsters *Dragon Butterfly Pretty Girls: Fire Butterfly Girl (2000/1800) *Pretty Lady Avatar Jager - Fusion of Pretty Girls Avatar and Pretty Ladies: Jaguar Lady (2500/2000) Synchro Monsters *Drive Rider Pretty Girls: Accel Silver Girl (2100/2000) *Syn Break Ladies: Accelerate Lady (2500/2000) *Pretty Lady Avatar Moonlight Xyz Monsters *Dragon Butterfly Ladies: Fire Butterfly Lady (2500/2000) *Guardian Girls: Zone Girl (1500/1000) *Pretty Ladies: Ragna Lady (2500/2000) *Pretty Lady Avatar Ragnarok - Xyz Fusion of Pretty Girls Avatar and Pretty Ladies: Ragna Lady (2500/2000) Spell Cards *Pretty Eggcase *Pretty Girls Metamorphosis - Can evolve into stronger form about (Larval, Adolescent, Cocoon and Adult). *Evolution Cocoon - Make Adolescent Pretty Girls transforms into their cocoon form. *Fast Fusion Rank-Up *Rising Avatar - Evolve one Larval Pretty Girls by surpassing their evolved states into Avatar state. *Call Avatar - Can summoning Pretty Girl Avatar without tributing. Trap Cards *Pretty Girls Parade *Uprising Avatar - Allows to bring back Pretty Girl Avatar from the Graveyard. *Pretty Girls Trap Fusion - Allows to fuse two or more Pretty Girls monsters on the Graveyard and banishing them in order to Fusion Summon. Trivia Category:Archetypes